


Honor, huh?

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey went out for a little date. Some asshole felt the need to comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something short i wrote the other day. Its a little ooc.

Ian and Mickey were walking down the street together, they just finished a nice little date at a local restaurant. They were walking side by side, not even holding hands but some asshole felt the need to comment.  
“Hey look, its the chick from the movie Brave”  
Mickey's head whipped around.  
“You wanna fuckin’ die?!” Mickey spat out  
“Ohh, what you sticking up for your boyfriend because i hurt his feelings?”  
Ian smirked. Shit was about to go down.  
“Hahaha,” mickey laughed harshly “more like husband, bitch.” and held up his hand to show the wedding ring.  
They’d been married for a few years now but it seemed like it just happened.  
“Oh look ken we found us some fags” the guy said. This dude didn't even know what he had coming but Ian knew before it even happened.  
Mickey laughed slightly but had a murderous look in his eye.  
The guy kept making gay jokes to his friend, not paying attention. What an idiot.  
Mickey headbutted the guy and with a crack he knew he broke the fuckers nose.  
Motherfucker deserved it.  
The guy clutched his nose, blood spilling everywhere. Mickey didn't stop, he started pounding on the guy, and not in a good way. He loved the feeling of this. But he didn't wanna get arrested so when Ian put a hand on his shoulder and said “Mick we gotta go” Mickey stood up and kicked the fucker a couple times before running off after Ian. They ran until their legs were about to give out, weaving in and out of alleyways until they felt they were far enough away. They stood there staring at each other with smiles on their faces until they both bust out laughing.  
“Defending my honor, huh mick?” Ian teased.  
“Well someone has to, firecrotch.” Mickey teased back.  
Ian pulled Mickey into a kiss, god did he love his husband.  
“Why don't we save some of that roughness for at home?” Ian said with a grin on his face.  
Mickey knew exactly what that grin meant. “I’ll race ya home...” Mickey said with a smirk.  
Once they got home they had some of the best sex they’ve ever had.  
“Damn, I gotta defend your honor more often Gallagher” Mickey said with a shit eating grin.  
Ian just grinned back, and holy shit did he look beautiful. God did mickey love his husband.


End file.
